


Journey

by ivyspinners



Category: Emelan - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-11
Updated: 2011-06-11
Packaged: 2018-10-18 00:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10605243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyspinners/pseuds/ivyspinners
Summary: A few years down the road, a parting, and a promise.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for SMACKDOWN 2011.

"So you're leaving again."

"Not for as long."

"That's what you all said."

"That," Briar said quietly, "was an accident. Unless you think I wanted to meet a crazy who was thinking about starting a war?"

Sandry flinched. Briar turned away.

"I'm sorry," she said, after a moment. She left the doorway, almost as quiet as a thief -- she was so light-footed Briar could barely hear her leaving in the mornings, when he thought to himself that she could give and take her affections like a cat -- but Briar could would sense her presence no matter what. Yet another skill that did not quite align with his life, along with waking at the slightest sound with a deadly spell ready. "I didn't mean that, and you know it."

He let her hand take his, let her fingertips trace over the tattoos he had made with her fine needles, brush the clothes she had woven for him; let her reach further until she was gazing at old scars, and he remembered her lips brushing over them.

She trembled, suddenly. "I hate this waiting. While you, Tris and Daja get to travel, I'm stuck here."

"You could come if you wanted," Briar offered, just to see her protest.

"I want to," Sandry said immediately.

"But you choose not to, Duchess." She was duchess in all but name now, and Briar knew Duke Vedris approved.

"Besides," Briar said, "you'll be on my mind the entire journey." He added, mentally, 'And not just in this way, either.'

Sandry laughed, suddenly. "And I won't be able to get rid of you even if I wanted?"

Briar winked. "You're catching on now."


End file.
